The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned
Zombie Island of Dr. Ned is the first in a series of downloadable content (DLC) add-ons for Borderlands, which was released November 24, 2009 on Xbox 360 and Playstation 3. It costs 800 Microsoft points (Xbox 360) or $9.99 (PS3). It was announced on October 15, 2009. The PC version was released on December 9. Plot You get an introduction from Marcus Kincaid (every time you start it for the first time, including PT 1 and PT 2) similar to the introduction from the beginning of the game (ink drawings on parchment), with the notable exception that the story is being told to a small child, who asks questions during the story. Based on the classic novel The Island of Dr. Moreau,First ‘Borderlands’ DLC Titled ‘Zombie Island of Dr. Ned’ » MTV Multiplayer brave players who seek zombie carnage will be tasked with keeping the workers of Jakobs Cove alive. Dr. Ned (who is supposedly the brother of Dr. Zed) does his job a little too well, creating zombies and other abominations that now run rampant in this region. Players will have to work alongside Dr. Ned as they embark on a quest to cure the inhabitants of Jakobs Cove in this full-fledged expansion filled with new enemies, new quests and rare loot drops. Features thumb|300px|right *An all-new explorable region entitled "Jakobs Cove" *New undead enemies (Zombie-themed, including pumpkin heads and Tankenstein) *20 new missions *New unique weapons *Five new Trophies and Achievements *Minimum Level Requirement: 10. Enemies scale according to player's current story progress in playthrough 1, 2, and 2.5. *Two new Claptrap Rescue Backpack slots(+3 for each playthrough) *New Class Mods Although "New unique weapons" was listed as a feature, this expansion appeared to use the same randomly generated weapons as the original game. Areas *Jakobs Cove *Lumber Yard *Dead Haven *Hallow's End *The Mill *Generally Hospital Screenshots Achievements Tagline "The Zombie island of Dr. Ned is an add-on pack for Borderlands with new enemy types, new missions, new... surprises. The Jakobs Corporation would like to invite you to experience the splendor of a corporate owned small town known as Jakobs Cove. Any rumors you may have heard about the "undead" walking our streets are completely preposterous and we officially deny them all. if those rumors turn out to be true simply purchase a firearm from the conveniently located Jakobs Brand Vending Machines and aim for the head. Also, would you mind saving our employees? (Non-union only please)." - Xbox Live Trivia *A popular kid's TV show, Scooby Doo is renamed in true Borderlands fashion: **Misery Machine (Mystery Machine) **Harry (Shaggy) **Skaggy (Scoobie Doo, aka: "Scooby") *The undead T.K. Baha lists ways to cook and eat brains, among which are the instructions "Boil 'em, Mash 'em, Stick 'em in a Stew", which is Lord of the Rings dialogue where Samwise tells Gollum how to eat 'taters *Also among the list of T.K. Baha's phrases is a long list of preparation ideas for brains (Brain on a stick, fried brains, mashed brain, stewed brain, brain kebab etc...) This is a reference to Forrest Gump, a 1994 movie starring Tom Hanks as a mentally retarded person who joins the Army and during his boot camp phase his friend "Bubba" tells about how he is going to open a restaurant that cooks shrimp. He then proceeds to list *for roughly 10 minutes* different ways to prepare shrimp. *Bandit Steve (who is featured in a pre-release making of Borderlands video) can be heard on one of the echo recordings in the mission "Here We Go Again", using his popular catchphrase "Heyooo!". Unfortunately the echo recordings reveal that Steve is now among the undead. *The destination of the many broken down buses found in the DLC read 404, this is most likely a reference to the HTTP 404 Not Found message. This error message is pretty accurate since all these buses are lost or not working. References External links *IGN Video: Borderlands Xbox 360 Preview - Video Preview Pt. 2 Category:Add-on Content